Solo dos palabras
by La lectora solitaria
Summary: Hugo Weasley sabe que el amor es difícil, pero una amiga le demuestra que puede ser tan sencillo como una carrera. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


El amor es dificil y Hugo lo sabe bien pero una amiga hace que cambie de opinión

Disclaimer: Soy rubia pero obviamente no soy nuestra reina Jo Rowling, si lo fuera habría mas historias Ronmiones

* * *

><p>Si hay algo que Hugo Weasley siempre supo es que; el amor es difícil. Desde pequeño, siempre había visto como todos se volvían locos para intentar sentir eso que llaman amor, él, sin embargo prefería hacer cosas más importantes que escribir cartas que decían puras mentiras cursis. Porque según él, el ser cursi es sinónimo de amor.<p>

Pero ahora...

Dudaba mucho, porque eso de encontrar una "media naranja" se le hacía muy difícil. Había tenido muchas novias, le habían gustado muchas chicas, pero; jamás las había amado. ¿Por qué? Así, lo había olvidado, su pequeño problema tenia nombre y apellido.

Camille Matthews.

Oh si, recaía en una rubia casi castaña de ojos azules. No podía sacársela de la cabeza; ni tampoco del corazón.

Era tan difícil como dejar de comer ranas de chocolate, en detalle era imposible, y eso era lo que le molestaba. Es la niña más odiosa que conoció, más petulante, mas cabeza dura; pero, había más problemas. También era la más compasiva, la más tierna y para colmo de males era muy –y recalca muy- inteligente.

Y su padre le había dejado claro que tendría suerte si conseguía a alguien que fuese inteligente, y claro, a Hugo solo le dejo claro que su padre tuvo suerte de que su madre se enamorara de él. Su padre amaba que su madre fuera inteligente, que no sea como las demás mujeres a las que solo le importaba verse bonitas, claro está a costa de su capacidad intelectual. A sus 16 -casi 17- le había quedado más que claro que era casi imposible encontrar una chica que le gustara leer tanto como a él.

Ah, pero no nos olvidemos de Camille, a ella le encanta leer, y si Hugo puede ser presumido podría decir incluso que le gusta leer más, si él está acompañándola. La chica en cuestión es una Gryffindor de su curso, mejor amiga de su prima Lily y por tanto como él es el mejor amigo de Lily es imposible que no pasen juntos la mayoría de las horas del día. Claro no hay que olvidar que a Camille solo le gusta la literatura, porque los libros de historia… simplemente no son para ella. Y ahí reside el problema, ella le había pedido que la ayudara a estudiar, y el como buen amigo –y estúpido también- había accedido a hacerlo. Mala idea.

Ahora estaban los dos en la biblioteca, con gruesos tomos de historia como compañía, nada de malo ahí. Solo que Hugo no despegaba la mirada del rostro de la joven bruja. Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos ancestrales que existen- más bien existían- no puede dejar de mirarla. Ve como arruga el ceño suavemente, mueve los labios como si pronunciara las palabras que lee tan ávidamente. Y él sabe que tiene que alejar la mirada de ella o cometerá el peor error de su vida.

Besarla en ese mismo momento.

Ah… como quisiera dejar de mirarla, dentro de poco podría perder la cabeza si no lo hace, "Deja de mirarla" se reprende mentalmente, pero sin duda alguna su fuerza de voluntad ha tomado unas cortas vacaciones. Camille levanta la cabeza un poco al sentir la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella. Ve los ojos de Hugo posados fijamente sobre ella; le causa gracia.

Tras intentar no reírse pregunta, -¿Tengo algo en la cara?

No recibe respuesta alguna del Gryffindor y por eso chasquea los dedos frente el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Si, Camille?

Ríe sonoramente y es que a veces le cuesta no darse cuenta que cuando Hugo parece alejarse lentamente de la realidad, ni siquiera parece que él lo sepa, es como si hubiese tomado una siesta despierto; no lo recuerda.

Sin duda Camille lo ha notado, el pelirrojo que tiene en frente, ha cambiado y es que siempre lo ve como el muchacho que tiene los bolsillos llenos de ranas de chocolate, la mirada de tierra siempre fija en la literatura muggle y claro, las pecas esparcidas como estrellas sobre el universo que es su cuerpo. Solo que ahora es diferente, lo ve un poco más… Como decirlo, ah sí; maduro. El día 17 de septiembre -hoy- este pelirrojo de ojos castaños celebra su mayoría de edad, y claro Camille está aquí, cumpliendo su tarea previamente asignada. Como todos sus amigos, había sido partice de la organización de la fiesta para Hugo.

Lily, su mejor amiga y la más cercana a Hugo, le había pedido muy claramente que entretuviera a su primo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, así ella y los demás Weasley podrían terminar de decorar la tan extraña sala multipropósitos.

Llevaba más de una hora ahí, y aunque la compañía de Hugo era casi tan reconfortante como la de los libros, decidió cambiar de planes y mejor tomar su plan B.

-Hugo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago? –Ok, tal vez no contaba con un plan B pero era mucho mejor que estar en la biblioteca con tan precioso día a fuera. Hugo sin problema se levantó de la silla en el que estaba sentado y tras decirle que guardaría los libros, se perdió tras las estanterías.

Camille, simplemente se ató el pelo en una coleta y camino lentamente a la entrada de la biblioteca. Cuando vio reemerger a Hugo de las estanterías se le vino una idea tan descabellada que no dudo un segundo en hacerla, tomo aire y grito lo suficientemente alto para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Atrápame- Y con eso corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas pudieron, sin duda Hugo la alcanzaría tarde o temprano, el pelirrojo era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto y sin contar que más veloz, pero eso es lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, la adrenalina que sintió y ahí nada de eso le importo cuando inició esa carrera a los campos.

Pudo sentir como su cabello se escapa inevitablemente del precario moño en el que lo había atado, el viento de ese miércoles le golpeaba el rostro y movía la falda un poco. Hasta ahora los Gryffindor's que corrían sin control por el vestíbulo, se habían librado de las clases pues casi se acercaba el ocaso y con eso la tarea de la casi-rubia.

Solo cuando sintió las manos de Hugo que intentaba agarrarla por la cintura, intento correr más rápido pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Hugo ya la tenía sujeta por la cintura y ahora le daba vueltas en el aire, jadeo suavemente pues el aire se le escapaba lentamente de los pulmones. Y en ese instante se sintió feliz, verdaderamente feliz, ahí con Hugo sujetándola fuerte, dándole vueltas por los jardines de un hermoso colegio, sintió tanta felicidad que no dudo en reír expresando así el sentimiento más hermoso de todo la gama que existía.

Grito el nombre del Gryffindor intentando llamar la atención de este, al no conseguirlo forcejeo un poco tratando de aflojar el agarre, de nuevo no consiguió nada así que solo se le ocurrió darle un acertado codazo en las costillas. Hugo con un quejido de dolor perdió el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente al pasto.

Camille miro el color caoba que Hugo poseía en el iris, habían caído ella sobre él, y quedaron muy cerca del otro, vio en esos bellos ojos tanta pureza que lo hizo, así de simple; beso los labios con sabor a chocolate del que había sido su mejor amigo por seis largos años. Y tenía que decir que no se arrepentía, el peor sentimiento- según ella- era el arrepentimiento de algún hecho, en sus pensamientos hay que sentirse orgullosa de aquellas acciones que su corazón había hecho posibles.

Y ese beso, sin duda era una de ellas.

Cuando sintió que Hugo separa con cuidado sus labios de ella, vio en sus ojos escritas claramente las dudas que el sentía, le dedico una dulce mirada que decía "yo sé lo que hago" y volvió a unir su boca con la él. Se sintió tan dulce como el primero, pero había una diferencia clara, este era por mucho más intenso, y es que las primeras veces siempre son torpes, tiernas, suaves. Agarro el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo y lo acercó más a ella, dándole más intensidad. Hugo volvió a envolverla por la cintura bajando suavemente las manos hasta posarse en su cadera. Movió los labios con maestría y ahí deposito todo el amor que sentía por el hombre con el que compartió casi la mitad de su vida.

Cuando por fin se separaron, volvió a verlo a los ojos, y ahí vio reflejado el amor que sentía ella misma y sin más lo dijo.

-Te amo.

Dos palabras, cinco letras y un solo sentimiento. Hugo le miro con tanta dulzura que sintió más amor del que ya sentía, escucho en un murmullo bajo: Yo también te amo. Dulce, como nada y con tanto significado como lo es, la primera vez que lo dices o lo escuchas.

Poco le importo que llegaban tarde a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, y tengan en cuenta que es mi primera historia.<p> 


End file.
